A Christmas To Remember
by Shipperony10
Summary: A holiday story involving our two favorite lawyers.


**A Christmas to Remember**

Disclaimer: Not mine...never will be, but I wish I owned DJE. The song "I Love You" is from Celine Dion's album "Falling Into You"

AN: Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>JAG Headquarters<strong>

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Harm realized that in just ten hours it would be that time of the year again. What would he get Mac? He had already given her earrings, perfume, and nice heels to add to her collection. What else could he get her?

"Or maybe you were just afraid that I might want to up the time table."

"Now that never occurred to me...do you?"

"You want to go back on your promise?"

"No!"

"Then why the sudden worry? It's over a year away."

Harm came back from his thoughts when he heard Mac calling his name as if she were ready to bite his head off.

"Earth to Harm. Are you listening?"

"Uh...uh...sorry Mac I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah, I can tell."

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I asked if you were ready for court. You know we have to be in at seventeen hundred today, right?"

"Oh, damn it...Mac...I forgot! There's so much going on with Christmas only ten hours away that my mind has been else where."

"Well, flyboy...I guess you can let me do the talking, that way we're sure to win."

She smiled at him and walked out of his office leaving him with a grin.

**Robert's Residence**

**2100 EST**

Court had gone well. Harm and Mac won their case, saved an innocent man from going to Leavenworth. Now it was time for the start of the winter holiday.

Harm had bought Mac the usual, a set of fancy perfumes, but somehow Harm felt that it wasn't enough. He believed something was missing between them. Of course, he knew what it was, but what if she didn't want that? Maybe she wasn't ready for it. He had reminded her that the year would fast approach...indeed it had. The year had passed, five years were up, and now it was just left up for Mac to take. But would she want to? Harm had assured Mac the night of the Admiral's retirement that the offer would be there for her. Whenever she was ready all she had to do was say. Everything was finally working. Neither of them were in a relationship, Mac's health problem was dealt with, and they were back to being the two friends they once were. Harm was sure that she was the one for him; she was the one who had his love, his heart, and maybe someday she would have his kids. But the real question was is she ready?

Harm stepped up to the door and rang the doorbell. His thoughts still running wild. He stood there waiting for the door to open. Nothing. `That's weird.' Harm thought. He opened the door himself and just as he stepped through the door, Mac was there to greet him. They nearly bumped into each other.

"Hey."

"Hi. Sorry I was in the kitchen."

"Ha-ha. And where are Bud and Harriet?" He looked around.

"They're getting ready still. They left me in charge." She smiled.

Harm chuckled. "Of course they did."

His marine was always the first one to arrive to anything because of her internal clock. It was only reasonable for Bud and Harriet to leave her in charge...who wouldn't want her in charge?

Mac took a few steps toward him and greeted him with a huge hug. "Merry Christmas, Harm."

"Merry Christmas."

They embraced a little longer than normal. Neither could complain, though. It felt nice to hold each other. Unfortunately, kids had the worst timing. Just then, little AJ came running down the stairs.

"Uncle Harm! Uncle Harm!" Harm stepped out of Mac's embrace.

"Hey there buddy. Merry Christmas." He scooped the five year old into his arms. "Aah...you're getting too heavy for me buddy."

Little AJ teased. "Uncle Harm, Auntie Mac can carry me all day." The three of them giggled. Accepting defeat, Harm set him down and patted the happy guy on the head.

"Here buddy, knock yourself out." He handed him a huge box covered in airplane wrapping paper.

"Whoa! Thank you uncle Harm."

"No problem kiddo. Now go on and play."

He turned to Mac and gave her his best flyboy grin. It melted her heart. "All day, huh? We'll see jarhead." He pictured her holding their kid and smiling.

"See what squid?"

"Never mind."

As if on cue, Harriet walked down the stairs to greet Harm. With one big hug and a "Merry Christmas", she led Harm to the living room. Mac followed behind them.

The living room looked nice and cozy. The Christmas tree was about seven feet tall and it was beautifully decorated with all kinds of ornaments. The fireplace was lit and it gave the room a warm feel to it. It was just the way they described it in Christmas stories. It was lovely.

They sat around and enjoyed themselves. They conversed and laughed as they watched little AJ play with his new biplane that Harm gave him. Now more than ever, Mac realized what a great father Harm would make. She looked over to him and smiled as she saw his blue eyes sparkle with the light from the fireplace.

The doorbell rang and Harriet and Bud rushed to greet their guests, leaving Harm and Mac to play with AJ. The three of them were laughing so hard that when the guests came in they didn't notice. Harm was on the floor being pinned by AJ.

"I win uncle Harm! You lose." The boy radiated with joy and happiness.

"Ahh...I know buddy, you beat me again. You're getting too good at this."

Mac couldn't help but laugh as both of them played on the floor. She was touched in seeing Harm being so affectionate and childish. It was great, her heart melted every time he smiled at her or little AJ.

"Wow, Harm, looks like little AJ can take your place as the undefeated king."

"You wanna talk Jarhead? Come over here so we can see who's undefeated."

"No way Harm! I'm not exactly dressed to kill."

"Oh...so that's your excuse?"

"How about we save this till I'm dressed for the occasion." She smiled.

"Haha...when is that going to be?"

"Shut up Harm."

Just then they realize that the guests were enjoying every minute of the scene that was playing out before them. They immediately composed themselves and embarrassed they walked over to greet AJ's name sake, Sturgis and Verese.

"Don't let our presence spoil your fun Commander. As you were." He couldn't help but still use his CO tone. It was in his blood. Everybody smiled.

"Haha...no sir, I think we have had enough for tonight."

Later on they would gather around the table for dinner. "AJ, honey, you say grace ok sweetie." Harriet said once everybody was seated.

"Ok." He smiled. "Thank you Jesus for the food. Thank you for the presents. Thank you for Santa Clause. Thank you for the elves who help him. Thank you for my mommy and my daddy. Thank you for their friends. Thank you for my uncle Harm and my auntie Mac. And thank you for my brother James. Oh men." Everyone chuckled and smiled at him.

"Amen." They all responded.

They began to eat and converse amongst themselves. Everything was perfect. Friends gathered during the most important time of the year. Friends that were no longer at JAG, friends that were still there, and the most important thing was that they were all family.

They ate for a long while and throughout the room you could here the laughter and joy. They all finished eating and proceeded into the living room to sit down and chat as music played in the background.

Harriet played a CD with slow music to start the night off. Partners gathered and began to dance slowly to the music. Bud asked Harriet, Sturgis grabbed Verese, and Coats danced with her new boyfriend. Harm glanced at Mac and walked over to her near the fireplace.

"Would this young lady be interested in dancing with a squid?" He shot his flyboy smile at her.

"I would love to dance with you."

Harm stretched his palm to her and she accepted it with ease. With their fingers laced together, they walked to the middle of the living area. Harm looked at her lovingly and pulled her close. Mac didn't think twice about getting comfortable with him. Whatever it was that was happening between them, it felt so natural and so right. She settled herself against his body. Harm's hand was locked with Mac's and his left hand rested lightly on the small of her back. She finally rested her head on Harm's chest where she could hear his heart beat frantically.

They danced to many songs, but the one that they were currently swaying to was the one that really had some hidden message for both of them. As the song began, Harm held more tightly onto Mac. She nestled closer to him and enjoyed his warmth.

I must be crazy now

Maybe I dream too much

But when I think of you

I long to feel your touch

It was no secret that they both longed to belong to each other. The looks that were transmitted by them sometimes said it all; they both ached to hold each other, to love each other. And maybe they were dreamers, but their dreams were only of each other.

To whisper in your ear

Words that are old as time

Words only you would hear

If only you were mine

Oh how Harm dreamed that he could hold her in his arms every night and everyday and whisper words of love in her ear. He longed to whisper in the middle of the night to her that he loved her.

Mac could see herself whispering to him all of the little things that would show him her unconditional love for him. She would tell him words that no other person in her life has ever had the privilege to hear. Words that would come deep from within her heart. Her heart, the most important part of her that Harm secretly owned.

I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you

Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes

`Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do

And I'd whisper these words as you lie here by my side

The countless of minutes, the hours, the days, and the years that they wish they could have back. If only they could go back to fix things that very first year, heck the very first day.

Harm whispered in Mac's ear as he moved with her around the room, oblivious of the rest of their friends. "If I could do it all again, I would do things so differently." Mac, unable to respond to his words, simply held on tighter and embraced the moment.

Both of them knew deep down how the other felt, but for fear of rejection, for fear of putting their friendship in jeopardy, they both chose to ignore that knowledge. How wrong they had been in doing that. They would be in a different situation if they hadn't, that's for sure.

I love you, please say

You love me too, these three words

They could change our lives for ever

And I promise you that we will always be together

Till the end of time

Mac pulled away and looked up at Harm just as he gazed down at her. They smiled at each other. Each conveying the message of the song and understanding what they were each saying. They both smiled. They didn't speak the words out loud, but they didn't have to. The meaning of their look reached down to both of their souls and told them everything they needed to know. That was how deep their friendship ran and how beautiful their love was.

So today, I finally find the courage deep inside

Just to walk right up to your door

But my body can't move when I finally get to it

Just like a thousand times before

What was the saying? `If at first you don't succeed, lift yourself up and try again'. How many times had they been so close, right to the point where one or both of them were willing to admit their love? But how many times out of those thousand had they actually succeeded in declaring their feelings? This was the time to start off fresh. No arguing, no significant others, no undercover missions. Just them. They were about to find out that it only had to take them a thousand plus one times to get it right.

Then without a word he handed me this letter

Then without a word she handed me this letter

Read I hope this finds the way into your heart, it said

I love you, please say

You love me too, these three words

They could change our lives for ever

And I promise you that we will always be together

Till the end of time

It was time to put aside all fears. Harm looked at Mac and smiled warmly at her. She dropped her gaze to the ground. He lifter her chin with his finger. "Ignore whatever excuse, whatever logic, or whatever reason for us not to be together. Don't be afraid to try one more time, please."

Well maybe I need a little love yeah

And maybe I need a little care

And maybe I, maybe you, maybe you, maybe you

Oh you need somebody just to hold you

If you do, just reach out and I'll be there

Mac gently touched his cheek. She nodded. "I'll be there." She whispered.

Harm responded, "I'll hold you." He touched her cheek with the tip of his index finger and gathered her in his arms once again. He continued to dance them around the room as the words to the song sank deeper into their hearts.

I love you, please say

You love me too

Please say you love me too

Till the end of time

These three words

They could change our lives for ever

And I promise you that we will always be together

The rest of the couples also seemed to share secret messages of love with each other as smiles appeared on all of their faces. They all continued to sway to the tempo, letting their minds and bodies drown in the sea of love that the song released.

Oh, I love you

Please say you love me too

Please please

Say you love me too

Till the end of time

I love you

I will be your light

Shinning bright

Shinning through your eyes

As the song ended, Harm and Mac were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't realize the rest of the guests were smiling at them. Harm just held onto her, not wanting to let go. His breathing was fast and he could feel his heart beat in his head. Mac laid her head on his chest and noticed the speed at which his heart was beating. She looked up at him. He leaned down to whisper in her ear with a tone that sent shivers down her spine.

"You're the only one who makes my heart beat this fast."

"Wow...I...I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything Mac."

"I love you."

Harm looked at her with a shocked expression, and yet it was a loving gaze. He turned to excuse them from the room and away from everyone. He intertwined his fingers with hers and guided her outside to the porch. Mac shivered from the chilly air that touched her skin. Once he noticed that she was cold, Harm pulled her closer and rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"Cold?"

"Um...yeah a little."

He took off his coat and placed it on her shoulders as they both remembered a similar scene that played out a few years ago. Harm held onto her a while longer. They looked at each other and noticed that something was falling over the grass. They turned their heads and noticed that snow was falling freely through the air and covering anything that was in its path.

Harm turned to Mac and found her watching the snow with a smile. He took her hand, held it over his heart and stared at her lovingly.

"You see what you do to me."

"Harm, this is exactly what I've been waiting for, a Christmas like this. Like one you read in books. All I ever needed was you."

"I love you, Mac."

Mac couldn't help but let tears glide down her face. She couldn't believe that her flyboy had finally told her that he loved her. Her heart skipped a few beats as she heard what the love of her life told her. All of a sudden there was nothing to worry about. There was no Mic, no Dalton, no Clay, just Harmon Rabb, Jr.

"I love you, Harm."

"What about that one problem that kept us from being together?"

"Whatever it is, I don't care anymore. My place is here with you."

"I must warn you. You will be the ridicule of the entire Marine Corps. You sure you want to marry a sailor?"

"Well, what would your sailor buddies think of you if they were to find out that you were property of a Marine?" She paused. "Wait, are you asking me to marry you?"

"What if I was? What would your answer be?"

"If you were asking then my answer would be yes."

"Then..."

Harm quickly got down on one knee and took her left hand in both of his. "Then I'm asking you Sarah MacKenzie, would you marry me?"

Mac barely managed through happy tears and chuckles, "Yes... I will."

He took out a small black velvet box from his pant pocket and removed the engagement ring from it. He softly read to her the engraving that he had on it. "Eternity. H and S."

He gently placed it on her finger and kissed it lightly. He stood up with her hand still in his and looked at her. He cupped her cheek and tenderly laid his warm lips on hers. The kiss was soft and savoring at first, but it quickly took on a life of its own. Harm stepped back a bit, out of breath and smiled at her.

"You gotta go easy on me Marine." She chuckled at his remark. He moved to her again and gave her another kiss. They held each other in a hug that seemed to voice all of the love and admiration that they had for each other.

Harm placed his hands around her waist and picked her up off of the ground. He kissed her ear and whispered to her. "I love you jarhead."

"I love you too flyboy."

With that, Harm pulled her out onto the yard and quickly began to play like a little kid. He threw a snowball at her, hitting her square on the shoulder.

"Harm! What are you doing?"

"Just trying to show you who the undefeated king is." He laughed as he threw another one in her direction, immediately ducking to get away from one of hers.

"I'm game."

She picked up some more snow and made a medium-sized ball. She threw it hitting him full force on the chest.

"Ouch! Mac that hurt." He rubbed his chest.

"Aha, who's undefeated now?"

They continued to throw snowballs at each other. They were laughing so hard that they managed to get the attention of the guest inside the house.

"Commander, Colonel, are you guys having fun...without us?" A.J. managed through chuckles trying to remain as serious as he could.

They turned toward their friends with their clothes covered in snow and laughing. "You're free to join us." Harm said.

Soon all of them, including little AJ were involved in a huge snowball fight. Snow flew everywhere. And everyone was having so much fun that no one really seemed to care how cold it actually was.

Harm was so focused on hitting everyone else that Mac managed to catch him by surprise and playfully tackled him to the snow.

"You're lucky the snow is soft, otherwise you would have to pay for my new hip." Harm laughed.

Mac simply smiled and leaned toward him and stopped centimeters away from his lips. "I won."

"I accept defeat Colonel..."

He held onto her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned into her and kissed her fully. Mac felt one of his arms unwind from around her waist, but she didn't seem to mind. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Harm landed some snow on Mac's head. Laughing through their kiss Harm said, "For now."

"Harm!" He stopped her from talking by kissing her again.

"Hey Mac?"

"Yes?"

"I still have a promise to keep."

"And?"

"Are you still up for it?"

"As long as it's with you sailor."

"Good."

**THE END**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays**


End file.
